The present invention relates to a gas mask, especially a half mask or a full mask provided with an inner mask.
When using spectacles together with full masks of a known construction, the spectacles have so far been attached either directly or indirectly to the outer mask. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,445, in which the spectacle frame is hinged on the outside to the outer mask. Spectacles so attached cannot be positioned correctly in relation to the eyes since faces of different shapes and sizes are positioned differently in relation to the mask and its eye opening. Swedish Pat. No. 89 352 describes a solution according to which the spectacles are attached to the outer mask at three points. According to this patent the adjustment of the spectacles is very difficult and complicated because the spectacles have to be positioned by means of three attachments. Other known ways of attaching spectacles are also complicated. Normal spectacle bows cannot be used in full masks since they lessen the tightness of the mask. Using spectacles with bows together with a half mask in uncomfortable and inconvenient if a helmet and/or a hearing protector are also used at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,418 describes a full mask in which the spectacles are attached to the full mask by means of an attaching member hinged inside it, one end of the member being hinged to the spectacle frame and the other end being pushed into an opening in the full mask. In addition, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,172 a full mask is known, and the spectacles are attached inside it by means of a relatively stiff but bendable arm, one end of which has been attached inside the full mask and to the other end of which the spectacle frame has been attached so that it can be slid. Each attaching mechanism is relatively complicated and expensive, and in each case the spectacles are attached to the full mask.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the above drawbacks and to provide a gas mask, especially a half mask or a full mask provided with an inner mask.